Harry Potter and the Next Generation
by Shamrock Holmes
Summary: (OotP Spoilers. CHAPTER 4!) As the time for his daughter to begin her magical education arrives Harry must deal with problems at the Ministry as well as closer to home. HG, RHr, NL and others.
1. Chapter 1: A Deathbed Promise

A/N: This story is the fourth in the Hogs Head Prophecy Saga, and picks up several years after the end of The Time Between and a few months after the events of the Scrolls of Amor Epilogue.  
  
Chapter One: A Deathbed Promise  
  
Being one of the most influential Aurors in Britain has its advances, Harry reflected as he walked through the main office of the Auror Headquarters to the rooms shared by his own elite team. But the incessant requests for opinions from every self-important toady in this place isn't one, nor is the endless politicking of the Ministry's higher ranks. He nodded to a couple of senior Auror he knew as he passed through and then opened another door at the far end of the office.  
  
When he entered the team room a few minutes later, he was immediately approached by Aaron Eisbergen - whose cream and white robes and gold-rimmed Training Division badge marked as a third-year cadet - he was carried a small stack of parchment in one hand. "What's up, Aaron?" Harry asked.  
  
The cadet held out the stack of papers and waited for Harry to take them before replying. "They're the reports you asked for on the findings of the judicial inquiry into the BIQL Bribery Scandal."  
  
Harry nodded. The inquiry that had followed the criminal investigation had only been completed within the last few days, and the findings hadn't been made public yet. He wanted to know before everyone else did because the case had been handled the way it had on his recommendation so any backlash could very easily hit him.  
  
Most of the team were already assembled: Romulus, Tony Chong and Belinda White were already sitting at the large central table, and Harry joined them, placing the parchment stack in front of him. Cadet Eisbergen moved around to the other side of the table and sat down at the communications desk to take notes.  
  
The clock over the door into Harry's private office had just reached nine o'clock when the three remaining members of the team came in through the door - Bennie Pantolov and Bilius Masters were old friends, but Inspector Tracy Farrell was new, she was filling in for Harry's friend and deputy Blaise Zabini, who was taking some personal leave to be with her sick father, Zacharias Zabini, the current Minister of Magic.  
  
"What's on the sheet for today?" Harry asked, looking around the table, then focused on Romulus.  
  
"Debra and I are due in front of the Wizengamot at ten thirty to give evidence in the Pucey case," Romulus replied. "You've got a meeting with Kingsley and the other unit leaders in about half-an-hour and Bilius has his weapons requalifying tests this afternoon."  
  
"That leaves you, Tony, Belinda and Aaron 'minding the store', Tracy." Harry pointed out. "Can you manage?"  
  
The tall brunette woman nodded. "Of course, Lieutenant."  
  
"Go to your meeting, Boss." Chong told him. "We'll be fine."  
  
"I'm sure you will be, but I'll be just down the hall, so if anything major kicks off..."  
  
"We'll contact you." Chong confirmed.  
  
Harry nodded and got up, "Well, it sounds like we've got a busy day ahead. So lets get to it."  
  
The others nodded, and scrambled to get together what they needed for the day's assignments.  
  
-----  
  
After his meeting Harry headed down to Level Ten to visit a couple of old friends. It took him a while to find the Room of Beings, but fortunately one of the two people he was looking for was there.  
  
"Hi Padma."  
  
The pretty Indian woman turned round in her chair and smiled at Harry. "Hi Harry, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," Harry told her. "And you?"  
  
"I'm fine," Padma told him. "So are Seamus, Parvati and the kids."  
  
"That's good. How old is Eion now?"  
  
"He had his tenth birthday two weeks ago, he'll be going to Hogwarts in September."  
  
"That's good. Jessie, Hawk and Max are going in September too, and Gill, Ron and Hermione's eldest too. I think Mike Weatherton, one of the 'Potter Children' is due to attend as well."  
  
"That's good to know." Padma said.  
  
"How's that research project I asked to look at going?"  
  
"It's not I'm afraid," Padma admitted. "Parvati and I are stumped for the moment and other things have come up so we haven't had much time to look into it I'm afraid. We'll get to it as soon as we can."  
  
"Please do, the Dark Wraiths are a menace. I'm almost glad they've stepped up their attacks though. It makes responding to them a lot easier. But we need that tracking spell."  
  
"I know Harry, and you'll get it." Padma assured him. "These things take time though."  
  
"It's just frustrating, Padma," Harry sighed. "I'd best get back to the office. I'll see you soon."  
  
"Bye Harry," said Padma and turned back to her work.  
  
----  
  
Harry left the Department of Mysteries and headed back to the second floor. When he came into his corner of Auror HQ he passed Masters heading the other way. "Good luck."  
  
"Don't need it, Boss. But thanks anyway."  
  
Shaking his head, Harry walked into the their room. Neither Romulus or Ling had had returned yet, in fact the office was almost empty with only Belinda White sitting at the meeting room table, and Tony Chong manning the comms station. Cadet Eisbergen was arranging some files over in the corner  
  
"Where are Tracy and Bennie?" Harry asked, slipping into the empty chair at the head of the table.  
  
"We had a call through from Dispatch about ten minutes ago. A possible sighting of a nest of Wraiths was reported in Perthshire. They rounded up a STU squad and are going to take a look, Inspector Farrell didn't think you should be disturbed."  
  
"I see." Harry said. "Any word?"  
  
"Not so far."  
  
"How long till they're in position?" "They should be making a move any time now, Boss."  
  
"Okay, I want a word with them."  
  
"Sure thing." Chong said, and tapped a key on the radio. "NSTF Control to Inspector Septum. Do you read? Over."  
  
The radio was silent for a moment, then it crackled. "This is Septum. Go ahead."  
  
"The boss is back and would like a word, over."  
  
"Understood."  
  
"Septum, this is Scar. What is your situation? Over."  
  
"Still conducting recon, sir. Not of us are Animagi so it a bit trickier than usual."  
  
"We're standing by here," Harry assured her. "Keep us informed of developments."  
  
"Message received, Septum out."  
  
The radio said silent for next half-hour, then Farrell called in again to confirm they had located their target and again five minutes later that fifteen wraiths had been destroyed and two wizards who had been with them were being brought in for questioning.  
  
Neither interview generated any new information, so it was with a slightly heavier heart than he'd had that morning that Harry headed out at six pm, walking out to the lift and then Flooing from the Atrium back home.  
  
----  
  
Two days later, a call from one of the Healers at St Mungo's came through on Floo just as Harry was about to leave. He frowned and looked around the office. "Romie, we're needed at St Mungo's. Get your coat."  
  
Romulus sensed that now was not the time for questions so he grabbed his overcoat from the chair back on which it was draped, and followed Harry out of the office at a run.  
  
Once they reached the Atrium, Harry signalled to Romulus to Apparate. Romulus nodded and they disappeared with a loud pop.  
  
----  
  
When they entered the reception area at St Mungo's at few minutes later, Harry ignored the welcome-witch and headed down the rarely used High Security corridor. As it had been when Harry had last visited, the door to the High Security Ward itself was guarded – although this time by four wizards in blue-and-silver with the shoulder badge of the Executive Protection Service, all armed with automatic rifles as well as the usual wands.  
  
"Identification?" asked the most senior of the four Hit Wizards - an athletic black-haired man in his early thirties with the insignia of an Inspector.  
  
Harry and Romulus both took out their badges. "Lieutenant Harry James Potter and Inspector Romulus Moon, NSTF." Harry told him. "We're here at the family's invitation."  
  
"Everything seems in order." The inspector admitted. He turned to one of his subordinates. "Let them through."  
  
The woman nodded and cast the unlocking charm on the door and held it open. Harry and Romulus walked inside and the door closed behind them.  
  
Other than the patient, there were four people in the room: two healers – Healer-in-Charge Michael Barrett and Junior Healer Apolla Cadeus – plus Anita Bones, who was dressed in her mediwitch robes, and Blaise. Romulus went over to Blaise and put an arm around her, trying his best to comfort her. Harry drifted over to Anita's side. "What's happening?"  
  
"According to Blaise, Mr Zabini's condition deteriorated this afternoon. She called us about an hour ago and Lilith and I rushed him over here. The healers have been worked on him ever since." Anita told him. "Now you're here I'm going to find Lilith and return to headquarters. I'll see you around, Harry."  
  
"Bye Anita." Harry said, and turned back to watch what was happening. After a few minutes Romulus persuaded Blaise to take a break, as he lead her out of the room Blaise looked back at Harry. Harry nodded indicating that he would stay.  
  
After about twenty minutes, things appeared to calm down and Healer Barrett came over to Harry. "What's the verdict?"  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Harry Potter." Harry said a little unnecessarily. "I'm the daughter's boss and a close friend of the family. He's also a fourth cousin."  
  
"Very well. Then I think I can say this much," Barrett told him. "His condition is stable for now, but it is only a matter of time."  
  
"How long does he have before the venifica necrosis kills him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hard to say, Mr Potter." Barrett admitted. "Not long. Perhaps days, maybe weeks, but... it is unlikely that he will live more than month."  
  
"I'll tell Blaise." Harry told him. "And we should notify the WAS too. They'll need to start the nomination process."  
  
"Not my business, Lieutenant. I'm only concerned with the patient."  
  
"I know that. I'll head off now. Keep us informed."  
  
"I will." Barrett promised.  
  
----  
  
Barrett's prediction turned out to be pretty close. Harry was in a strategy meeting with his team about two-and-a-half weeks later when Healer Cadeus contacted them by Floo, asking Harry and Romulus to come to St Mungo's immediately. Harry turned the meeting over to Inspector Farrell and they hurried out and reached the High Security Ward in record time. Blaise was already there, but only a nurse was there with her. When they approached Mr Zabini's beside, the old man beckoned them closer. "Romulus, could you take my daughter outside for a moment? I have something I want to ask Harry."  
  
"Of course sir," Romulus and took Blaise by the shoulder, she tried to protest but a look from her father silenced her.  
  
Once they were out of the room, Mr Zabini gestured for Harry to take the seat beside his bed, which Harry did.  
  
"I will be brief, Harry. As I do not have much time."  
  
"Okay sir."  
  
"You have been a good friend to my daughter these past few years, and I know she looked to you and young Romulus for comfort when my Zima died. I hope you will be there for her again."  
  
"Of course we will."  
  
"I know. I just needed to say it." Harry nodded. "And another thing. You know as well as I, and better than most that there are still conservative elements within our government that would seek to use my death to undo all the good work that I have accomplished since I took office. Now don't get me wrong Adolphus and Ian are both great at their jobs, and Hestia is the best Head of Law Enforcement I could have hoped for but... none of them have the fire, the public support that is needed to avert a backwards move..."  
  
Harry had an awful feeling he knew where this was going. "Sir, I..."  
  
"Let me finish, Harry." Mr Zabini insisted. "As you may have guessed, I intend that you should replace me as Minister, and I have lodged a statement with the Wizengamot to that effect. Now, I am leaving it up to you... but, think on this. Everyone I have talked to... and that includes the Secretaries and the Department Heads, all pledged support for your appointment."  
  
Harry thought for a moment before answering. "I will have to discuss it with my family. But if they are in favour and it is the will of the people that I succeed you... then I would be honoured to do so, sir."  
  
"Thank you, Harry. Now, could you ask my daughter and Romulus to come back in? And remember what I said."  
  
"I will, sir."  
  
He crossed to the door and opened it. His two friends came back in and Blaise took the seat at her father's bedside, and Harry and Romulus moved to stand on either side of her.  
  
They stood there for what seemed like an age to Harry, silently offering their support, and then Mr Zabini's breathing – which had been getting slower and slower for a while suddenly stopped. It was completely silent for a second or two, then the silence was broken by a shrill alarm. Blaise sobbed and turned back towards Romulus, who again wrapped his arms around her. Harry leaned over and brushed the man's eyes shut. Goodbye, Zacharias, son of Zebulon, father of my friend. May your place in Fatalis' halls be an honoured one. Rest in peace.  
  
A/N 2: Sorry this chapter's a little on the short side but I thought this would be a good place to stop. The next one should be up shortly though as I'm off on holiday 'til Monday. Anyway let me know what you think of it. 


	2. Chapter 2: Moving On

Chapter Two: Moving On  
  
The Minister of Magic's death was front page news the next morning, according to the report the funeral would take place in a fortnight's time and would be preceded ten days earlier by the opening of nominations for Minister, it also named Undersecretary Peterson - a man with little political experience but a fairly large following among the old wizarding families - as the person tasked by the Wizengamot with the role of temporary Minister.  
  
Harry had anticipated this, and had discussed the impending situation with the five adults most likely to be affected - Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Civis, and of course Ginny - as soon as he got back home, and they had already formulated a course of action, so as soon as he saw the article, gave two letters to Civis, who agreed to send them immediately to the correct parties.  
  
He spent most of day discussing his plan for the funeral with Farrell and the rest of his team. Romulus wasn't present, but Harry wasn't too worried, he figured that his friend was probably at the Minister's residence, making sure Blaise was okay - a plan that Harry approved of. Once that was completed, he spent a couple of hours doing paperwork in his office, and then returned home to his family.  
  
When the names of the potential candidates were published in the Daily Prophet a few days later, it became clear that Harry was not going to have an easy time despite the endorsement of his predecessor. Counting himself and the acting Minister, there were six candidates, all depressingly familiar to Harry: Peterson, Draco Malfoy, Dolores Jane Umbridge, Gilderoy Lockhart, Ludovic Bagman, and of course Harry himself. Harry's immediate reaction was to inform Hermione, who had agreed to act as his campaign manager, to pass the information he'd collected on all of them to their contacts at the Daily Prophet.  
  
----  
  
When most people first encountered Jessica Alba Potter - or Jessie as she known to her friends and family - they often made the mistake of underestimating her. It wasn't really that surprising, because although she was fairly fit, at four foot six and about eighty-five pounds in weight she wasn't particularly big and was often dwarfed by two of her best friends, Hawkin Oliver O'Connor and Maxwell Dudley Dursley. It didn't help that her family were among the most famous witches and wizards of their generation. But Jessie never complained, because that was how she liked it, it was much easier to catch someone by surprise if they underestimated your abilities in the first place.  
  
When she woke up on August the first, she got up immediately and dressed in her favourite jeans and last year's jumper from her grandmother. She was particularly eager to get started to today because her father had promised her that they would be going into London that day to pick up her school supplies, which to Jessie meant just one thing, she'd finally be getting a wand of her own. She'd been using an old wand of her father's to practise with for about a year, but she was sure that she'd get better results from a wand tailored to her own needs. Besides, the school age Weasleys were also pretty much guaranteed to be in Diagon Alley too, and she was looking forward to seeing Virgil Weasley again - he was the second oldest child of her godparents Ron and Hermione Weasley and next to Hawk and Max, Virgil - or Gill as he was more often known - was probably her closest friend.  
  
By the time she got down in the kitchen, most of the family were already there: her mum and dad were present, as were Sirius and Leona Black, Remus and Emmeline Lupin, Andromeda Tonks and Jamie Potter; of her siblings and foster-siblings, only Max and her younger brother and sister were present. Mary, six, and Billy, four, were the youngest children at the Gryphon's Eyrie, except on the odd occasion that Mark and Gabrielle Evans, close friends of the family came up with their kids at which time Mary became the fourth youngest and Billy the second as he was Charles Evans' senior by about eight months.  
  
Her father vetoed the request by Mary that they come along, insisting that they were better off staying at home. However, he did agree to her eight- year old brother David and the Black twins (nine) coming with them, so it was a rather large party that ended up heading down to the gatehouse. There were eleven of them in all: her parents, Max, Hawkin, David, Cassie, Andy and of course Jessie herself. They were also accompanied by Civis and two of the Hit-Wizards - she thought their names were Long and Riggs but she wasn't sure - that had been following them around since the Daily Prophet report that her father was standing for Minister of Magic.  
  
Jessie was third to step up to the fireplace - Civis and one of the Hit Wizards had already gone through - she took a big handful of coarse, grey, Floo Powder and threw into the flames. "Diagon Alley!"  
  
----  
  
Their first stop was Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Jessie's father presented his key to one of the goblins and then was ushered towards the carts, Max and David as usual declined the offer of a ride and Ginny, Civis and Sergeant Riggs agreed to stay with them, while Jessie, Hawkin, the twins and Officer Long accompanied her father down to the vault.  
  
The ride was as hair-raising as usual, and despite the fact that their vault was hundreds of feet below ground they reached it in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Vault 684." declared the goblin, who - if Jessie remembered correctly was called Saldirk - got out of the cart first. "Lamp please." Long handed over the lamp, and moved to help her father out of the cart, he shook his head and got out himself. "Key please."  
  
Her father passed Saldirk the key and the diminutive goblin to the vault and he fitted it into the lock. Immediately, the door swung open and they were able to enter. Jessie followed her father into the vault with Hawkin and the twins at her heels, but Saldirk and Long stayed outside. It only took a few seconds for her father to fill two moneybags with gold Galleons, silver Sickles and bronze Knuts, he pocketed the larger of the two and then handed the smaller one to Jessie ("To pay for anything you or the boys need when you're at Hogwarts."). Jessie nodded and slipped it into her pocket.  
  
They left the vault and Saldirk returned them to the main hall where they were reunited with the rest of the family. Next stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, where they picked up Jessie, Hawkin and Max's Hogwarts uniforms, Max's took the longest due to the fact that at five foot three inches and a hundred and forty pounds, he was too large for the usual plain black student's and Madam Malkin had to alter a set of men's robes for him.  
  
A visit to the Apothecary and the stationer's yielded them most of the rest of the items they needed, and a quick trip into Flourish and Blott's - which lasted a little longer than planned because they met up with Hermione, Fleur and their three school-age children who promptly joined the party - furnished them with the necessary texts to see them through the year. And finally, they arrived at the one shop that Jessie had most been looked forward to visiting. The sign over the door read:  
  
OLLIVANDER'S  
  
Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.  
  
Her father decided that they should keep the visitors to this stop to a minimum so he took his three in first. A tiny bell dinged as they entered the shop and Mr Ollivander appeared immediately. Jessie was most struck by his eyes, which were pale and silvery and almost appeared to shine.  
  
"Welcome, welcome. Ah, Mr Potter, good to see you again... Rowan, 12½ inches, nice and supple, wasn't it?"  
  
Her father nodded. "That's the one I'm using now, yes."  
  
"Indeed. And now is time for your daughter to have her first wand. And Mr Dursley and Mr O'Connor of course."  
  
Her father nodded and pushed Jessie forward, knowing what was expected of her Jessie stuck out her right hand. Ollivander nodded and immediately summoned the measuring and then began taking down boxes. "No... no... no..." he muttered, searching through the stacks of wands. "That one wouldn't do at all... ah, perhaps this one," he decided then walked to the front of the shop.  
  
"Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible."  
  
Jessie took the wand and whirled it around a bit. Boxes flew off the shelves.  
  
"Nope," decided Ollivander, snatching the one. "Let's try this one. Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy."  
  
This time the whole shop rattled. "Not that one either." he concluded and rather a few minutes of searching he picked out a third wand. Ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy."  
  
The result of this attempt was somewhat, explosive. With a burst of energy, Jessie flew backwards and crashed through the shop window. Civis helped her up and staggered back into the shop.  
  
"Definitely not!" confirmed Ollivander and snatched the wand back. He wandered to the back of the shop, muttering to himself. After awhile he appeared to come to a decision. "You are a tricky customer, Miss Potter, but I believe this one may fit you. It's a very unusual combination, I've only ever made one like it in a all my years. But, let's give it a try. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."  
  
Jessie noticed her father's eyebrows shoot up at this suggestion, but she didn't want to disturb Mr Ollivander by asking what as wrong. Instead she hesitantly took the proffered wand and gave it a wave. This time the shop filled with golden light.  
  
Mr Ollivander clapped his hands in delight. "Curious... curious," he muttered as he wrapped the wand up.  
  
"What's curious?" asked Jessie.  
  
"It is curious that you should have this Miss Potter, because it is a wand that under normal circumstances I would have never made. It is more or less and exact copy of another wand - and that, as your father will tell you, was once his." Jessie nodded at this, not particularly surprised. "I think we can expect great things from you my dear. Great things indeed."  
  
With that rather odd pronouncement, Ollivander turned his attention to her two friends. Although Hawkin was easy enough to find a wand for - he got a thirteen inch long, springy wand made of yew - Max was harder to supply but Ollivander eventually unearthed a rare Demiguise hair wand, which seemed to suit him rather well.  
  
They left the shop and waited outside from the Weasleys, who came out not too many minutes later. After lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, the two groups split up and used the Floo to return home, with Virgil following the Potters back to Gryphon's Eyrie.  
  
----  
  
By the time they arrived at the funeral, there was already a fairly large crowd there, as they moved through the crowd, Jessie recognised a few of guests and nodded to them. There were also a large continent of Ministry security operatives: Jessie counted a full company of Hit Wizards in heavy combat armour, and there were also twenty or thirty witches and wizards in the cream and gold formal robes of Aurors - Jessie recognised about half of them and was a little surprised, as well the rest of her father's team, she also spotted Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Katie Bell and Cho Chang, all of which were fairly high up in department. She was a little startled when she saw a black robed, cloaked figure rather like the Grim Reaper, but she calmed down once she realised who it probably was. She turned so she could whisper a question to one of her friends.  
  
Hawkin nodded to show he understood, then turned towards the figure, it only took a few moments for his unique vision to confirm Jessie's suspicions. "You're right, it is Masters. He's probably tried to stay out of the sun, he is a vampire after all."  
  
Jessie nodded and returned to scanning the crowd. There were also several dozen witches and wizards in mourning dress - mainly black, but a few grey or lavender robes were also visible. Jessie recognised about two-thirds of the mourners, many were friends of her parents, others were Ministry officials she'd seen or heard of. Once they got closer to the grave site, Jessie spotted a small group of very familiar faces - her uncle Romie and Aunt Blaise, as well as her Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione with all four of their children and also her aunt Jamie, her uncle Mark and his family and the two Bones sisters with their husbands and children. Jessie's father shook hands with several people as they moved to the front, and then slipped in beside her honorary aunt and uncle with her mother at his side. At his insistence, Jessie moved to his other side.  
  
After a few minutes, the master of ceremonies stepped up to the podium facing the crowd. Jessie smiled, there weren't many people who fail to recognise the old, long-bearded man, who until recently had been regarded as the greatest sorcerer in the world.  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentleman," Dumbledore began. "We are gathered here today to witness the internment of Zacharias Algernon Zabini, who sadly passed on to his next great adventure two weeks ago. In accordance with his last will and testament, he will be interned here, in his family's plot, beside his beloved wife who departed several years ago."  
  
At a signal from Dumbledore, a large group of blue and silver clad wizards started to make their way through the crowd; at the centre of the group were six Hit Wizards who supported the coffin on their shoulders, they were flanked by two armed platoons of Hit Wizards also in full ceremonial dress each led by a witch or wizard with the arrow insignia of a sergeant, another platoon was split between the front and rear of the group, and finally a middle-aged woman dressed in black dress robes with a gold star on each shoulder led the column to the burial plot. In an undertone, Harry identified the older man as Commander Margaret Henderson, Director Wright's assistant and department manager.  
  
The service didn't last long. The Hit Wizards lowered the coffin into the ground then they formed ranks and let off a salute from their wands. Then Dumbledore said a few words, and the coffin was covered over. After Dumbledore and the escort had left, well-wishers flocked to her aunt to offer their condolences, she managed okay for a while but it soon became clear that she was becoming overwhelmed, so at a signal from her dad (which she nearly missed) their colleagues surrounded them and her Uncle Romie guided her away towards the Apparation point.  
  
Once the crowds had cleared a little, her father immediately led the family back to the Floo terminal – Jessie guessed he was trying to avoid the media – and they returned home.  
  
A/N: I hope the wait was worth it for you all, the next chapter will be up as soon possible, but that'll probably be at least a week. In the meantime, drop me an e-mail or review and let me know what you think of my story. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Passing of the Torch

Chapter Three: The Passing of the Torch  
  
The next few weeks were a whirlwind of activity for Jessie and her family as the race for to secure the post of Minister sprang into high gear which kept her father out of the house even more than usual, and she was also heavily involved in prepared for the new year. Before she knew it, the summer was over and she and her friends would be off to Hogwarts the next morning. Jessie's last day at home was mostly spent with her younger siblings - as Wirky, one of the house-elves had agreed to handle the bulk of her packing - but after dinner, she excused herself from David, Mary, William and the twins, who were in the middle of a particularly vigorous game of Exploding Snap, under the watchful eye of Civis and Hawkin who were playing chess, and headed up to a room on the first floor that only a handful of people - all of them except her adults - were allowed to go into.  
  
She whispered the password, and quietly slipped into her father's private domain. As she expected, he was already there, sitting in his favourite armchair by the fire, he was working on something, but because of the dim light, she couldn't make out what until she got closer. When she did, she frowned slightly, she didn't like her father and godfather's habit of carrying Muggle guns, so the sight of him cleaning one them - especially the short-barrelled 'undercover' revolver he had in his hand now - wasn't something that she liked to see. But nonetheless, she crossed to the study and sat down on the rug in front of him. It took a few seconds for Harry to notice she was there, but when he did he quickly finished his checks, reloaded the gun and then reassembled it. Once it was stored in the locked box he kept it in while at home, he spoke. "Already for tomorrow, Angel?" he asked, using their private nickname for her that only a select few others could get away with using.  
  
"Yes, Daddy," Jessie told him, grinning broadly. "It's going to be fun."  
  
Her father smiled a little sadly. "I'm going to miss you, Jessie."  
  
"I'll be back at Christmas, Daddy," Jessie reminded him. "And I'll write as often as I can."  
  
"Good. If you have any problems don't hesitate to go to Jamie with them, or Neville if she's not around. And don't forget to visit Hagrid sometimes."  
  
"I won't forget, Daddy."  
  
"Now, your mother would kill me if she found out I was giving you these... and I shudder to think what your grandmother or your godmother would do to me, but... they'll be our little secret, eh?"  
  
Jessie nodded, she had a vague suspicion what he was referring to and she wanted them, in fact she'd wanted them ever since she'd first seen them at the age of six. Her father got up and crossed to his desk, picked up a large soft bundle and brought it over to her. Jamie took it, as she suspected the bundle was a familiar looking cloak made of such silky material it almost seemed to flow, and on top of it was an old, tattered piece of parchment. "My father's Invisibility Cloak," he told her, a little unnecessarily. "And his old map."  
  
Jamie grinned and taking out her new wand, tapped the parchment. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
  
And at once, thin black lines began to spread out like a spider's web from the point that her wand had touched. They joined each other, they criss- crossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:  
  
Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers Are proud to presents THE MARAUDER'S MAP.  
  
"Thank you, Dad," said Jessie quietly, she knew how much both these things meant to her father, and she was touched that he trusted her with them.  
  
"Don't forget what I told you about getting into trouble."  
  
"To try to avoid getting into it, but if I had to get into try not to get caught?"  
  
Her father nodded. "But remember, sometimes we have to admit to a little bit, to prevent something much worse."  
  
Jessie nodded, she knew the stories of her parents' time at Hogwarts as well as anyone and better than most. "I won't forget, Daddy."  
  
"I'm sure you won't."  
  
Father and daughter sat in comfortable silence for a while, but around nine o'clock Jessie's eyes started to droop a little and her father picked her up and cradling her in his arms, he carried her up the stairs and tucked her into her bed. A quick charm extinguished the lights and then he left, shutting the door behind him.  
  
----  
  
Jessie, Hawkin and Max were up early the next morning, and after a quick breakfast, they followed her parents down to the gatehouse, where their belongings had already been deposited by the house-elves. They Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron where they were met by two Ministry drivers and the usual bodyguards from the Executive Protection Service – who were for today dressed in conservative Muggle suits of navy-blue cotton.  
  
Jamie and Max travelled in the first car with her father and Sergeant Riggs, while Hawkin rode in the second car with Officer Long, Jamie's mother and her brother David, who as usual had managed to wrangle his way onto the trip. It didn't take that long to reach King's Cross and when they did the two drivers immediately got trolleys for them, which also speeded things up, so it was only half-past nine when they made it through the barrier. Riggs and Long followed them through the barrier, but stood back at a respectful distance so that the family could say their goodbyes.  
  
"Have a good time. Jessie," Her father told as they broke apart from their farewell hug a few minutes later.  
  
"I will, Daddy," she assured him, and then turned back to the train. Max and Hawkin had already taken care of loading the trunks onto the train, so all Jessie had to deal with was her small school bag and Dìleas, her pet Kneazle. She slung the bag over one shoulder and grasped the handles of her cat's small wicker basket. Hawkin followed behind her, encumbered by his own backpack and a large birdcage containing a kestrel by the name of Sagitta. Max, who had only his backpack, was already onboard and led the way down the narrow corridor. Most of the compartments were still empty, so it didn't take them long to find the one they were looking for – there were only two people in it, Gill Weasley, and their blond cousin Michel, who despite being only twelve years old, was already clearly showing the small drop of Veela blood in his veins.  
  
"So are you going to try out for this team this year?" Jessie asked Michel once they were all sitting comfortably.  
  
"Yeah, I'm tired off people only recognising me as 'the blond Weasley kid', I want to actually do something," he admitted. "I'm going to try out for Chaser. Since they lost Morgan Blount at the end of last year, there should be a space on the team."  
  
"Is Henry going to be trying out too?" Hawkin asked.  
  
"No," Gill replied. "My brother seems to think it would cut too much into his valuable time in the Library."  
  
"His loss," commented Hawkin, to which the others nodded agreement. While some of them weren't as devoted to playing Quidditch as others, all of them recognised that it was a big part of life at Hogwarts especially for their family.  
  
After a couple of games of Exploding Snap, the group split up to do their own thing – Hawkin and Gill started a game Wizard's Chess, while Jessie let her cat out of his travelling case and then took out well worn copy of Quidditch Through the Ages, and began flicking through it, glancing up occasionally to see how her friends' game was going and the two remaining habitants of the carriage got into a conversation about duelling. The peaceful tranquillity of the carriage was interrupted only once, when the snack trolley was wheeled past their compartment. Jessie's bag was closest to hand so she fished out her moneybag and handed Max enough gold and silver for a large order of ice-cold pumpkin juice and assorted snacks.  
  
Eventually the lights of Hogsmeade could be seen out of the window and they quickly changed into their robes and gathered their things, by the time they reached the platform, Jessie could already hear the dulcet tones of the Hogwarts gamekeeper called them together.  
  
"We'll see you at the Feast," she promised Michel, who nodded and headed for the carriages, which although apparently pulled by horse-like creatures called Thestrals, appeared to be propelled by invisible forces to Jessie's eyes.  
  
"Hi Hagrid," said Jessie as she led her friends over to the half-giant.  
  
"Hi Jessie, how are yeh?"  
  
"Fine thanks," Jessie told him. "You?"  
  
"Not too bad, not too bad. How about you, Hawkin? An' Max and Gill o' course?"  
  
"We're fine Hagrid," Max assured him.  
  
"Well, get the boats, I think there's a few left still."  
  
There were a few boats still available, one was rather larger than the others and was clearly intended for the gamekeeper himself, so they left that one alone. In the end, Jessie and Max took one boat, while Hawkin and Gill joined Michael Weatherton in another.  
  
Once all the first years were safely in the boats, Hagrid joined them and led the way across the lake. Once they reached the harbour, Jessie and the other first years got out of the boats and followed Hagrid up the underground passage to the front of the castle where they were met by the diminutive man in brightly coloured robes.  
  
"I'll take it from here, Hagrid."  
  
"O' course, Professor," said Hagrid and continued on towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Hello first years, my name is Professor Flitwick, all of you will have received a letter from me, inviting you all here." This didn't appear to be an actual question, but Jessie found herself nodding anyway, and glancing around she saw she wasn't the only one.  
  
"In a moment, you will be following me into the Great Hall to be Sorted into your House," Flitwick continued. "There are four: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. While you are here, your House will be your family; you will have your classes in your Houses, and much of your free-time many be spent in your House Common Room, although I would advise all of you – especially those of in Ravenclaw – to spend plenty of time in the library too!"  
  
Several people chucked at that, including Jessie.  
  
Flitwick gave them a couple of minutes to get themselves in order, then he escorted them into the Great Hall. As they passed the student tables, Michel gave them an encouraging wave, and when they lined up in front of the Staff table, her Aunt Jamie and Uncle Neville both gave them reassuring smiles.  
  
Jessie nodded back and then turned her attention to the battered wizard's hat on the three-legged stool in front of them. That must be the Sorting Hat, she thought to herself. I wonder where it's going to put me? Gryffindor, hopefully, but I won't mind Hufflepuff. I think Grandma and Grandpa would be upset if it put me in Slytherin and they wouldn't be the only ones...  
  
The crease in the Hat opened up into a wide mouth and it began to sing:  
  
Behold the Sorting Hat of Hogwarts School, On your admission, I do rule, The founders of this fine place, Gave me brains, though not a face, Put me on and you shall see, In which House you're right to be. With the daring Gryffindors, Whose bravery comes at the lion's roar. With Ravenclaw, where your sharp mind, Will mark you as one of their kind. In Hufflepuff, if you be one, You'll find those to get jobs done. Those of Slytherin beware, Honesty is not your fare. If you still would enter in, To these halls and school within. Then put me on, I am not wrong, For I'm the Hogwarts Thinking Cap!  
  
"When I called your name, step forward and place the Hat on your head," Flitwick told them, and produced a long parchment from inside his robes. "Brock, Rose."  
  
A slightly plump girl with black hair strode up to the stool and placed the Hat on her head. "Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Bulstrode, Magdalene."  
  
A large, blocky girl who greatly resembled her slightly infamous aunt, lumbered up to the stool and put the Hat on her head. Again, as with Rose Brock, the Hat came to a decision almost immediately. "Slytherin!"  
  
Seeming rather pleased at the decision, Bulstrode lumbered over to the table on the far right and sat down.  
  
"Davies, Ming."  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Dursley, Maxwell."  
  
Max sat down on the stool, which groaned slightly under his weight, and placed the Hat on his head. The Hat took a little longer this time, but eventually declared him a Gryffindor. Smiling happily, Max went to sit over on the far left table.  
  
"Finnigan, Eoin."  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Flint, Artair."  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Greengrass, Theresa."  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"MacMillian, Harry."  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
Another student, Ladon Malfoy, caused rather a stir when he was Sorted into Gryffindor, and by all appearances was rather pleased about it.  
  
Then a minute or two later it was Hawkin's turn. "O'Connor-Potter, Hawkin."  
  
Hawkin walked swiftly up to the stool, and almost before the Hat touched his head it declared: "Gryffindor!"  
  
Jessie would have liked to watch her friend until he sat down, but she had sneaking suspicion her name was next on the list.  
  
"Potter, Jessica."  
  
Jessie took a deep breath and walked up to the stool, then she sat down and pulled on the Hat.  
  
Hmm, difficult... very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting.... But where to put you... Well, you remind a lot of your father, and he did best in... GRYFFINDOR!!!!  
  
The last word was shouted loud enough for the entire hall to hear. Smiling broadly, Jessie stepped off the stool, laid down the Sorting Hat and walked over to join her friends at the Gryffindor table amid claps and cheers.  
  
None of the remaining students caused by fuss. Diarmaid Pucey and Simon Sicarius were made Slytherins, a brother and sister 'Summersby' and 'Summersby' were both sent to Hufflepuff, and Gill was made a Gryffindor as usual (although he confided to Jessie, Max and Hawkin that he had had to convince the Hat not to send him to Ravenclaw). Finally the last student was Sorted, Mike Weatherton ("Gryffindor!") and Flitwick rolled up the parchment and returned the Sorting Hat and its stool to the side of the Hall and took his seat at the staff table.  
  
Professor McGonagall got to her feet. "I have a few announcements to make..." Several loud groans were heard from various parts of the hall. "But they can wait until after dinner. Let the Feast begin!"  
  
With that signal, the five long tables were filled with food and drink, and the students and teachers were able to tuck in to their hearts' content. Out of the corner of her eye, Jessie could see Ladon Malfoy trying to avoid notice at the far end of the table, ignoring all attempts at communication.  
  
After a while, the talk turned to each other's families. Elias Marrow, another first year turned to Hawkin. "How are you related to the Potters? I mean, you don't look like any of them?"  
  
Hawkin paused for a moment, and Jessie put a hand on his arm and squeezed it reassuringly. He sighed, and then turned to the other boy. "Michael and I are both orphans," he admitted. "We bear the Potter name in addition to our own to show that they are legally responsible for us. The circumstances in which I became an orphan are also the reason why I wear these." He indicated the dark Muggle sunglasses that he was still wearing.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes," Hawkin admitted. "Many people find looking at my eyes disturbing." He reached up and removed the shades. The eyes that were revealed where a little disconcerting to say the least, they lacked pupils, instead they were a solid pale blue rimmed with a little white. After a few seconds, Hawkin slipped the shades back on. "Now you see why."  
  
Marrow didn't say anything for a moment or two, but then he appeared to collect himself and nodded. Then he turned to another of the students and eventually talk returned to its previous level.  
  
Once the meal was finished, the food vanished and Professor McGonagall got to her feet. "I have only a few announcements to make. First years should note that the Forbidden Forest is so named for the obvious reason and that Hogsmeade village is off-limits, all second-years should also bear this in mind. I must remind you that no magic is to be used in the corridors between classes. Quidditch tryouts will be held shortly, anyone in second year or above wishing to try out for their House team should see Madam Hooch. I have nothing further. You may go."  
  
There was a general rush towards the exit, Jessie was nearly taken along too but the solid presence of Max at her back kept her out of the tide long enough for them to meet up with the fifth-year prefects; Martina Fry and Byron Davison.  
  
Davison waited till all seven Gryffindor first years had found them, and then spoke. "If you'll follow us, we'll show you to your dormitories."  
  
This didn't sound like a question, so Jessie and the other first years fell in behind him as he left the Great Hall and headed up the main stairs. One or two of the group weren't terribly fit so it took them a while to traverse the distance, but eventually they arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Aurora Borealis," replied Davison.  
  
"You may enter," The Fat Lady told them and swung to one side to allow them to climb into the Common Room.  
  
"Boys dormitories are first on the right. Girls same on the left," Davison told them. "All your belongings will already have been brought up."  
  
Jessie said good night to her friends and headed up the girls' staircase with the other two new girls. Both of them were rather tired and fell asleep immediately, but as Jessie was generally rather a night owl, it took a couple of hours before she too drifted off.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I was a bit busier over the weekend than I thought I would be so this is a bit late. I hope the increased length makes up for the delay and I'll try and get the next one up a little sooner. In the meantime, please review and if any of you would like to join my mailing list, then sign up here: http:// uk.groups. subscribe/ shamrocks_study 


	4. Chapter 4: First Year Begins

Chapter Four: First Year Begins  
  
Jessie rose early next morning, she showered and dressed in her red-and- gold trimmed robes and after making sure the house-elves had left out some food for her pet, she headed down to the common room. She was somewhat surprised to be met at the foot of the stairs by Ladon Malfoy, who was still dressed in his plain black robes from the night before and looked rather ruffled, rather like her father did when he'd got involved in something and slept on the sofa in his office rather than disturb anyone on his way to bed.  
  
"What is it, Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy sighed. "Pot-Jessica, I don't want to be your enemy. Despite appearances I am not my father or grandfather, and I have no intention of repeating their mistakes. We are going be here together for seven years, so I would like it very much if we could... at least give each other benefit of the doubt? If we must be enemies - and I'd much rather we weren't because it does neither of us any good - then can it be for who we are, not who our parents are?"  
  
Jessie pondered this for moment, then she realised something - what he was asking for was no different to what she wanted herself, a chance to prove herself. She nodded. "Okay Ladon, I think I can do that. And please, call me Jessie, people only call me Jessica when they're mad at me."  
  
"Okay Jessie, I'll see you in class later then."  
  
"Yes, you will," Jessie confirmed.  
  
Ladon stood stock still for a moment, then appeared to come to a decision. He moved towards the boys staircase, only to have his way blocked by a burly fourth year - unless Jessie was mistaken Euan Moore, one of the Beaters on the House Quidditch team and a fourth-year. Jessie caught the older boy's eye and shook her head. Understanding her unspoken message, he stepped aside and allowed Ladon to access the stairs.  
  
Seeing no reason to remain in the common room, Jessie left through the portrait hole and following the directions drilled into her by her parents she easily located the Great Hall. Glancing up and down the table, she noticed that Michel and Hawkin were already at the table and she headed over to them.  
  
"Good night?" Michel asked.  
  
"It was okay," Jessie told him as she helped herself to a bowl of porridge. "I didn't get much sleep, but I usually don't sleep that much anyway."  
  
"Lucky you, if I don't get at least seven hours sleep a night, I'm half- asleep in the morning."  
  
"Everyone is different, my friend," Hawkin pointed out. "And we each must make the best of what qualities we have."  
  
"Couldn't have put it better myself."  
  
"Thank you, Michel. I try."  
  
Max and Gill joined them about ten minutes later, and they were in the middle of catching up on breakfast - a task which both undertook with considerable enthusiasm - when Jamie came down the table handing out timetables. When she reached the five friends she paused. "Everything okay?"  
  
"Everything's fine, Aunt Jamie," Jessie assured her loudly, then she leaned back and Jamie - recognizing an old signal - leaned down. "Ladon Malfoy was having problems last night, some of the other boys won't let him up to the dormitory. I've let them know I'm not happy with that and Ladon and I have agreed not to judge each other by our parents - " Jamie looked a little in askance at this but then nodded. "I think that might solve it, everyone knows that the Potters and Weasleys have always been the Malfoy family's biggest opponents, but I thought you should now."  
  
"I'll keep an eye on it," Jamie promised and headed on up the table.  
  
They had tried to be discreet but inevitably someone had heard there conversation, in case Glenda Morris, one of the other two Gryffindor girls in Jessie's year. "Is Professor Potter really your aunt?"  
  
Jessie paused for a moment, a little surprised at the question. "You're a Muggleborn, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, so. What's wrong with that?!!"  
  
Jessie smiled. "Nothing in my book. My godmother's Muggleborn, and so was my dad's mother. It's just... someone from a wizarding family would know about my family... you'll hear about us History of Magic, the professor's a huge fan of my dad." She paused for a moment, and then continued. "But, in answer to your original question... no, technically she's my second cousin on my dad's side, her father and his father were brothers, but I have a lot of aunts and uncles, so she just got lumped with them.  
  
"My family are quite close to a few of staff here actually," she admitted. "Jamie's family... Neville - that's Professor Longbottom to you - is an old friend of my parents and practically family, as is Hagrid, he's the groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor. My dad's godmother taught Potions here until a few years ago, then Professor Snape came back and she left. Watch out for him by the way, he's never been very keen on Gryffindors and according to Uncle Neville he's got even worse since he lost the Head of House position in Slytherin."  
  
"Why did he lose it?"  
  
"I'm not sure exactly," Jessie admitted. "Do you know, Gill?"  
  
Gill nodded. "He was in coma for several years due to his injuries from the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, when he came out the coma he reapplied for his old jobs. The Headmistress agreed to take him back as Potions Master because Leona has never wanted the job in the first place. She couldn't reinstate him as Head of Slytherin House because she'd already transferred the post to Professor Jones, and he didn't want to step down."  
  
"So he's bitter?"  
  
Gill nodded. "Well, according to my father he always has been, but it's got worse since he came back."  
  
"That can't be good," said Max. "When do we have him?"  
  
"Have a look at the timetable."  
  
Hawkin, who had been reading the timetable throughout their conversation, cleared his throat. "According to the timetable, our first Potions lesson is on Thursday afternoon. We have Defence Against the Dark Arts this morning with Jessie this morning, and Transfiguration with Professor Palmer this afternoon."  
  
"What about you, Michel?"  
  
"History of Magic this morning, then Herbology this afternoon."  
  
"When's the first broom lesson?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Uh... Jessie, don't you already know how to fly?" Max asked her.  
  
"Of course I do, silly!" Jessie told him. "But Hooch's flying lessons are the only time I'm going to get on a broom this year so I want to get to them as soon as possible."  
  
Max chuckled. "I get it now. Sorry."  
  
"That's okay, big guy," Jessie assured him. "We understand."  
  
"You've got a broom at home then?" Glenda asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's one of the best actually, although it's not a terribly new model."  
  
"I could talk about brooms all day," Gill pointed out. "But I think we need to get to class."  
  
Jessie checked her watch and seeing it was almost quarter-to-nine she nodded and got up. "Let's go guys."  
  
Hawkin, Gill and Max immediately rose to follow her, Glenda and Michel stayed seated for a moment longer than rose too. Jessie led the way to the main stair, then they headed up it to the first floor. They dropped off Michel at Professor Creevey's classroom and then continued on to Jamie's classroom a few doors down. Jessie and Hawkin paired up at the desk closed to Jamie's, while Gill and Max took the one beside it. Glenda went a few seats back and sat down. After a few minutes the other Gryffindor girl - Jackie Lewis - joined her, and just before the bell rang for the start of classes, Eoin and Ladon arrived to complete their group.  
  
Jamie waked in a minute or two later, and beamed at the class. "Hello everyone, my name is Professor Potter, and I would like to welcome to you to Defence Against the Dark Arts."  
  
----  
  
After DADA, Jessie and her friends headed down back to the Gryffindor Tower to drop off their things and then headed down to the Great Hall for some lunch. Then after lunch they headed up to Transfiguration, which was also held on the first floor, but on the opposite side of the castle to the DADA and History of Magic classes.  
  
The classroom was empty when they first entered, but once they were all seated there was an odd popping sound and Professor Palmer appeared in front them. Jessie hadn't spotted how he did it, but the small smile on Hawkin's face told her that he had. I'll ask him about it later, she decided.  
  
Professor Palmer was probably roughly middle-aged by the standards of the Hogwarts faculty. He wore a robe of deep crimson open over a navy-blue shirt and trousers. He was probably in his mid-to-late thirties, quite a bit older than Jamie or Professor Creevey, but a lot younger than Professor Flitwick or Professor McGonagall and about ten years behind Professor Snape.  
  
"Hello everyone. My name is Alan Palmer, and I will be your Transfiguration teacher during your time at Hogwarts." He smiled benevolently at them, then picked up a parchment that had been sitting on his desk. "Well, now you know who I am. Let's see, who have we got here... " His eyes scanned the parchment for a few seconds. "Maxwell Dursley."  
  
Max grunted to show he was present. "Here Professor."  
  
"Excellent. Eoin Finnigan?"  
  
"Here sir."  
  
"Good. Jacqueline Lewis?" Jackie raised her hand to show she was there too. "Ah, yes. Ladon Malfoy?"  
  
Ladon managed a barely audible 'here' but the professor nothing and moved on. "Glenda Morris?" Like her friend Jackie, Glenda indicated her presence by a raised hand. "Hawkin O'Connor-Potter?"  
  
"Here sir. If you don't mind, I would prefer to be known as 'O'Connor' rather than the full form."  
  
"Noted, Mr O'Connor," said Palmer. "Jessica Potter?"  
  
"Here Professor."  
  
"Virgil Weasley?"  
  
"Here Professor."  
  
"And Michael Weatherton-Potter... or do prefer Michael Weatherton?"  
  
"Just Weatherton, sir. If that's okay?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
With the preliminaries taken care of, Professor Palmer assigned them their first task, changing matchsticks into needles. Transfiguration had never been one of Jessie's better subjects, so it took until the very end of lesson before her matchstick began to resemble a needle at all.  
  
Professor Palmer assigned them a three-foot essay on the basic principles behind Transfiguration, and then dismissed them just as the bell rang to signal the end of classes. Jessie and her friends quickly gathered their things and rushed out of the class.  
  
----  
  
By dinnertime on Thursday, Jessie was in firm agreement with her father on at least two things about life at Hogwarts: Defence Against the Dark Arts was definitely the highlight of the week; and Potions – with Professor Snape and the Slytherins – was definitely the low point. The trouble began almost as soon as she sat down in the class.  
  
Like many of the professors, Snape began the class by taking the register. He seemed to frown slightly when he said Ladon's name – it was clear to Jessie that in Snape's opinion, Ladon definitely belonged in Slytherin. A moment later, he came to Jessie's name.  
  
"Jessica Potter..."  
  
Here we go, thought Jessie to herself. One... two... three...  
  
"Our new celebrity."  
  
Bingo.  
  
"Tell me, Miss Potter. What is the difference between monkshood and Wolfsbane?"  
  
"Nothing Professor, they are the same plant." Jessie replied promptly. "As is aconite."  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed. "And what would you get if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"  
  
This time Jessie didn't even stop to think. "A powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death, Professor."  
  
"I see. And where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?"  
  
Jessie raised her eyebrows. "Well, I'd look in the stomach of a goat, Professor. Why, am I in danger of being poisoned?"  
  
Snape scowled. "Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter!"  
  
Max growled in annoyance at this, but Gill just about managed to restrain him. Snape, amazingly, didn't appear to notice as he was busy writing a list of ingredients on the board. Once he was finished, he swung around and glared at the class. "Why are you not working?" he snapped.  
  
The nine Gryffindors and eight Slytherins hurriedly began to gather together the required ingredients for the potion – a basic Shrinking Solution. Snape wandered the class, peering fixedly into various cauldrons, sometimes nodding approvingly but more often sneering with derision.  
  
It was with considerable relief that Jessie escaped the Potions dungeon just under two hours later and she wasn't the only one. Eoin Finnigan was heard to say that the best thing about that lesson was it had been the last lesson of the day. Which was a sentiment that Jessie for one agreed with wholeheartedly.  
  
After the mini-disaster that was the Potions lesson, there was only Charms on Friday morning to go and then the week was over. It hadn't been the best week of Jessie's life though, so she was more than happy to accept Hagrid's invitation to tea that afternoon: an invitation that her three friends, and Neville and Jamie also accepted.  
  
"How's yer firs' week gone then?" Hagrid asked once Neville had made the tea and they had all found a place to sit.  
  
"Not too bad thanks Hagrid," Jessie admitted. "But it's been mixed. Defence Against the Dark Arts is great fun, and Charms is a breeze... but Herbology and Transfiguration have never been my strong suits and as for Potions - All I can say about that is that you were right Aunt Jamie, Snape is terrible!"  
  
"Did he?"  
  
"Oh yeah..." Jessie confirmed. "He wasn't too pleased that I was ready for him though."  
  
"You probably didn't help by provoking him, Jess," Gill pointed out.  
  
"Gill, being a Potter in Snape's class provokes him," Jamie pointed out. "I told Minerva she shouldn't have let him back, but Leona wanted out so... we're stuck with him."  
  
"Well, yeh'll jus' have t' make the best of it, Jessie," Hagrid told her. "It's only once a week after all. You'll manage."  
  
"Of course she will," Jamie said. "She's a Potter and Weasley, and we don't give up without a fight."  
  
"Here, here!" said Neville.  
  
In the end the four students decided to stay for dinner – though mercifully it was provided by Neville rather than Snape, Neville's potions skill might have been mediocre, but his culinary efforts were easily more palatable than Hagrid's. Eventually, the students returned to the castle, Neville and Jamie took them as far as the second floor and then left them to head over to the Staff Wing, while the four Gryffindors returned to the Tower and their beds.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait, RL's been keeping me rather busy lately and I haven't had the energy for writing. I've already started chapter five so hopefully the wait won't be quite as long. In the meantime, I would appreciate your reviews. 


End file.
